Asaelar
Asaelar is a member of the Atlantean Knights of the Round and the first Tragoedian of Aquarius. Story Birth of Alchemy Asaelar was once a slave of the Lemurean tribe, a possession of the Atlantean, whose strange affinity for Anima allowed him to develop the art of Alchemy. During this process, he slaughtered most of his own kind to create the first Philosopher's Stone, which allowed him to be accepted among the Knight of the Round. Eventually however, due to his king Critias's choice to enslave the Lunarean tribe, they retaliated by sending the monster known as SIN to wipe out Atlantis. Asaelar, however, was saved by Fortuna who granted him powers as a Divine Servant, in exchange for helping her defeat Praeter. Alongside Critias and the other Knights of the Round, Asaelar helped defeat Praeter, before being put to sleep for a long time. During that time however, he managed to influence the philosopher Plato, copying part of his body, and sowed the seeds of Hermes's future knowledge. His Resurrection Asaelar, unable to manifest himself due to Adonai's interference, attempted to break free of his locks by himself instead of using Atlantean technology. Using one of his humanoid Philosopher's Stones, Lapis, he attempted to provoke a great number of deaths in the city of Bethsaida, beneath which he was sealed, to absorb their Souls and resurrect. However, the ritual's allotted time ran out before Asaelar could fully manifest due to his pawn Elios's defeat. Appearance Asaelar is a blonde man with golden eyes, dressed in simple white clothing. Due to being unable to access his body during Viper's saga, he instead manifests using Plato's flesh as a Homunculus. Personality As a freed slave who earned freedom through sacrifice - the sacrifice of others, that is - Asaelar believes in absolute freedom. This means however that he refuses all fetters and restraints and uses others as tools, enslaving them in the name of freedom - for what should prevent him from doing as he wants ? Whimsical, philosophical, megalomanical, Asaelar's plans go further than Atlantean ambition, seeking to surpass existence itself. Powers * Keen Intellect: Asaelar is a genius and a prodigy who developed Alchemy from nothing while being held as a slave. * Alchemy Master: Asaelar is the most powerful Alchemist in the world, possessing several Philosopher's Stones and using them at will. He has shown to be able to create beings from nothing - such as his daughter Sheina - to resurrect the dead and to transmute mostly anything in the blink of an eye. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Asaelar of Aquarius, he possesses transcending abilities. and the native probability-warping abilities of a Tragoedia. His Advent is yet unknown. Storylines * Viper : Origins features him as the main threat. Trivia * Asaelar's name is a deformation of Apsaelarz, Atlantean for "Apex of Knowledge of the Divine Expedience". * He was shown to have a rivalry of sorts with Axtelus. Category:Character Category:Divine Servant Category:Atlantean Category:Land of Mu Category:Interra